Lillie Becomes a Mate
by Woody K
Summary: Lillie nakedly meets a very lucky Sylveon and becomes its sex slave. Request from Derrick99


At sunset, Lillie decided to go on a path in a small forest for a swim in a small private beach near her house, but when she got there and was about to strip, she realized that forgot her swimsuit. Since she left it at home, she just shrugged and decided to swim completely naked, this made her a little wet in more ways than one.

When she wanted to stop for tonight and return home, she did not want to wet her clothes, so she just walked naked through the forest. While she walked, she met a wild Sylveon, but Lillie did not know that the current period was mating season for this particular Pokémon.

The Sylveon she came across had a knot the size of a tennis ball, located at the base of the Pokémon's cock which would pushed into the pussy to improve the fertilization of the female. Seeing it, Lillie smiled, "I guess being naked has filled you with lust, hasn't it?"

It just looked at her, Lillie giggled, "I always wanted to expose myself to a Pokémon and have sex with one. What do you say?"

The Sylveon responded by getting behind her, she kneeled down and bit her lower lip, the Pokémon was totally the dominant one in this situation, Lillie breathed, "I...need it badly...I want to feel that big cock deep inside me...in my pussy...ass...I don't care where...make me your bit..."

Before she could finish, it had quickly bent her over, her toes touching the dirty ground. Her eyes shot open, feeling something she had never experienced before, a tongue was now licking at the bud of her ass. Lillie began to feel the Sylveon's paw making it's way up her thigh and to her pussy. It settled onto my clit and began to rub it. Soon, the awkward tonguing sensation began to feel good...really good, Lillie moaned, "Mmm! More... MORE!"

Lillie began to press her butt more against its snout. Its tongue licked harder, its paw rubbing the same. She felt like she was going to cum really soon. Its paw rubbed a notch faster, its tongue was lapping and slightly sliding a bit lower to her dripping pussy. Lillie gritted her teeth, feeling her naked body getting tenser as she felt it press its chest against her backside and its paw trail between the lips of her pussy, collecting the juices, before continuing up and rubbing it on the hole of her ass.

Its paw put a little bit of pressure on her asshole, but not enough to slide it in. She tried to move back against him, but the Sylveon removed its paw and Lillie felt its paws on the inside of her thighs, only to spread her legs farther apart. Next was the feeling of the large knot slowly rubbing against her aching clit, the sensation on her clit was driving her to the brink of pleasurable insanity.

Lillie's lips changed to a more "O" shape as she cooed out softly. The Sylveon had began to slowly glide that large monster down along the outer lips, taking a moment to gather more juices before bringing it to her rear. It slid the head along her butt crack, she could feel it was the head that was rather large compared to that tight hold of her, but she knew it would feel damn good. It was now rubbing precum over the hole, making it more lubricated.

Finally, Lillie felt pressure as he had aimed and began to push it in. Despite how lubed they were, it was the size that had made it difficult. She would feel it push, then relax, then push a bit more, each push threatening to rip her in half. In a matter of seconds, only half the head was in before she felt it shift slightly. Lillie moved her to between her legs to help her relax. It paws rested on her breasts, massaging them, gently pinching the nipples. Soon, the pinching turned to gentle tugs downwards, milking her and making her whisper out of passion, "Mmm, uhhhh...Sylveon..."

Sylveon then placed its paws on both buttocks. It spread her cheeks just slightly farther apart and applied more pressure. Slowly, she felt the head slide further and further in. It paused a moment, then gave one more push, finally shoving the head past her sphincter and sinking it into her ass, making her moan out loud, "mmmMMM! Aaaahhh!"

Lillie contracted her muscles slightly as it spread her cheeks further apart. Then, a good push let that thick, fat head slide even deeper inside as a firm paw came down on her ass, giving it a spank. It pulled out until the head was the only thing in, then thrusted slowly, but only about three inches or so before retreating again until the head was left. Sylveon continued to torture Lillie, who tried to push back against him, but he kept her hips firmly in place. She whined slightly and tried again, but failed. The sexual frustration grew more with every slight thrust.

She felt the head pop out slightly and begged, "No please! Don't stop!"

Arching her back, she was trying to bring her ass more to him as if to persuade him to continue. Then, all at once, it rammed the full length all the way in, then pulled out only to thrust fully back in. With every thrust, she could feel those big balls slapping against her clit, stimulating it. Lillie grasped onto blades of grass, her teeth gritted. Gradually, its thrusts became faster and harder, her breaths became short and her moans more often almost matching his thrusting, "Oh, oh!... I'm.. I'm going to...!"

Lillie felt its paws grab her shoulders as it began to smash its hips into that lovely ass of hers. Her muscles tightened up as she inhaled and held her breath. Then, it pulled out fully and paused, leaving her unfinished and unsatisfied. She pleaded, "Please!"

Sylveon moved her and made her lie on her back, then began to lean over her, but had her legs hooked in the crook of its elbows. Its hands rested at her sides, leaving her quite spread open and resting nearly on her mid to upper back. Its tongue came out and lightly traced small circles around Lillie's nipples, she closed her eyes and cooed softly. Soon, she felt it draw her nipple into its mouth, its cold nose pressed against her chest as he began to suckle, she whispered, "Sylveon...please...I need your cock badly deep inside me..."

She felt the head push against that used and loose back hole of hers, easily sliding in, she moved her hands to gently grip its arms. It reeled back and pumped forward, her ass began to create that slurping sound as its cock worked in and out of her. It sucked at her tender nipple harder as it continued its steady pumping. Sylveon released the nipple and leaned back slightly, one paw stayed on the back of a thigh, keeping her nearly curled, while her ass remained stuffed full of thick Sylveon dick.

Lillie moaned out, feeling its other paw gently rub her clit, building that pleasure inside her again. Her bottom began to feel fuller, it was then she felt she was coming closer to that edge of delight, knowing that its cock was getting ready to fill her. She began to pant heavily again, her toes were starting to curl as her nude body tensed slightly, "Yes Sylveon! Fuck me hard! Fill me with your hot cum!"

Its paws grasped onto her waist and began thrusting faster and harder into Lillie, whose hand moved quickly to her pussy, rubbing her clit feverishly. Its hips rammed into her firm ass, stuffing that monster to the hilt deeply into her. Her other hand moved to her nipple, tugging, twisting, pulling and pinching as she panted, "Sylveon, yes! I'm... I'm..."

Her muscles tightened even more around its cock as she moaned out, "I'm cumming!"

Lillie's bare body was jerking underneath Sylveon as she fell over the edge of exotic pleasure. Her own juices gushed out of her pussy and down to her ass, only lubricating it even more, the orgasm take over her body leaving a naked Lillie trembling below Sylveon, which then leapt into her arms, Lillie smiled, "You wanna come home with me? I'll be naked and let you mate with me until the end of mating season."

Sylveon happily licked her like a dog, Lillie giggled, "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
